


No One Loves a Liar

by ColourfulVoid



Series: White Lies and Love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betaed, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Rejection, Self-Doubt, Swearing, cause thats what everyone else does, thanks miu, wow this blew up (for my standards at least)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: “Saihara is in love with you. He plans to ask you out on a date tomorrow.”This had to be a dream-“Turn him down.”-or maybe a nightmare.Ouma is blindsided when he's told his crush likes him back, but his classmates plant seeds of doubt in his mind.





	1. Everyone Says (I don't deserve love)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first OumaSai fic, I hope its alright!  
thanks to my beta flowchi!!!  
(Anything in italics is Kokichi's thoughts!!)  
enjoy~

When Maki, Kaede, and Kaito had pulled Kokichi away after class, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Certainly not this. It was suspicious enough for them to even be talking to him. Last time Kokichi checked, they had all vowed to never speak to him again. He didn’t blame them.

“Saihara is going to ask you out tomorrow.” Maki had said.

She seemed bored with the whole ordeal, as if she had just told Kokichi his ride home was here, instead of the fact that, apparently, the love of his life wanted to ask him out.

“What?” Kokichi asked before he could stop himself.

Maki rolled her eyes. Kaito and Kaede hung back, staying silent.

“Saihara is in love with you. He plans to ask you out on a date tomorrow.”

The breath from Kokichi’s lungs vanished. Was this really happening? He thought having Saihara like him back was only a fantasy.

This had to be a dream-

“Turn him down.”

-or a nightmare.

“Why?”

Kokichi cursed himself, his voice sounded much meeker and smaller than he intended. He couldn’t let his guard down, especially not now.

“He deserves better and you know it.”

He did know it. After all it was the same thing he told himself everyday. The same thing he heard for years.

Kaito cut in, finally speaking up.

“Besides, Saihara has a reputation to keep. If he was dating a guy like you…”

Kaito trailed off and Kaede continued reluctantly.

“Sorry Ouma. We just have to do what’s right for Saihara.”

She couldn’t even meet his eyes, looking down in shame. Kaito had no such qualms.

“You’d make a terrible boyfriend anyway.”

“Kaito!” Kaede protested.

“Come on you know it’s true. There’s no way a relationship could work with a lying brat like him.”

Maki elbowed Kaito, prompting him to shut up. Kokichi was dumbfounded. The insults were nothing knew, but they cut deeper with every word. What was he supposed to do? Faced with a dream come true only to be told to turn a blind eye. There was only one thing he knew how to do now.

“Pft ha! Like I’d ever wanna date _Saihara_! Don’t worry, there’s no way I’d ever be interested in such a pathetic crybaby! Besides, Evil Supreme Leaders don’t have time for dating anyway~”

The words were acid on his tongue, burning with lies and faux-malice. He wanted to take them back, protest that they didn’t know what they were saying. But he couldn’t. After all, they were right, weren’t they? Saihara deserved better. Kokichi would only hurt him. So he bit back his protests and assured the group that everything they thought was correct.

“Hey! Don’t talk about my sidekick like that!” Kaito protested, balling up his fists in anger.

“We’re doing this to protect Saihara.” Kaede reminded. ‘From you’ remained unsaid.

“If you hurt him, I will kill you.”

Maki stepped forward, breaking into Kokichi’s personal space.

_“Hurting Shuuichi is the last thing I want to do.”_

Maki kept walking forward, Kokichi kept stepping back. She’d pushed him into a wall.

Maki was looking down on him and it was getting hard to breathe. “You’ll let him down easy, got it?”

A threat and a promise under the guise of a question. Kokichi buried himself deeper in lies.

“Well~ I can’t promise anything! Someone as evil as me can’t help being corrupt, just like how Miu can’t help being a slut and Kaito can’t help being an idi-“

He was cut off by Maki delivering a punch to his gut. He doubled over and he fell to the ground in a pile, coughing aggressively.

“Ah be quiet, I barely touched you,” Maki muttered.

She turned to leave, Kaito and Kaede following close behind.

“Oh and Ouma?” Maki called over her shoulder. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

“P-please go out with me!”

Saihara bowed in front of Kokichi, face flushed a deep pink. The bell had just rung, but no one made moves to leave. All eyes were trained on Saihara and Kokichi, staring the pair down. Eyes on every side. The world was frozen in place, waiting for Kokichi's response. What would he say? 

“I…”

Kokichi hesitated. He had to choose, and he had to choose now.

On one hand, he could tear into Shuuichi with insults and hate. Spit lies upon lies, guarantee that Shuuichi would never love him again. But Maki might kill him, and on the off chance she didn’t, Kokichi wouldn’t be able to live with himselfafter causing Shuuichi so much pain. He had to reject Shuuichi gently, or risk being hated enough to push him over the brink. He had to turn Shuuichi down, if he didn’t… Well who would ever accept that? A universally hated liar with the beloved detective, who dug up the truth no matter what? It sounded impossible. Everyone loved Saihara and everyone hated Kokichi, that was how things worked. It would be for the best for Kokichi to reject Shuuichi aggressively and let everyone go back to hating him.

Ah, but Kokichi was weak. He couldn’t say such terrible things to his beloved, even to save him from himself.

“Ouma?”

He was out of time. It wasn’t that hard! A few simple words, an apology.

_“Sorry Shuuichi, I’m not interested.”_

…

There were some lies too difficult for even Kokichi to tell.

“I’m sorry.”

Kokichi scrambled for the door. His arms rose to his face, shielding it to prevent others from seeing the crumbling remains of his mask. He couldn’t take it anymore, the only thing left to do was run.

“O-Ouma wait!”

But it was too late. He had run out of the classroom and as far out of sight. Where was he going? No one knew.

The room was silent for a moment. Students shot each other glances, some concerned, others smug and self-righteous. A few angry faces popped up as well. Miu broke the silence with a grin.

“Wow guess the twink _really_ didn’t wanna date ya, eh Saihara?”


	2. Everyone's Words (are full of hate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi just wants to know why. Kokichi would rather stay silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this did *really* well for my standards. thanks y'all!  
This chapter starts in Shuuichi's perspective and switches back and forth.   
(I added new tags, so pls check those)  
Hope you enjoy!

“I’m sorry.”

Shuuichi blinked, and Kokichi was running for the door.

Sure he had his doubts, but that went awful, even by Shuuichi’s standards. He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he run after Kokichi or give him space? The room was in silent shock before Miu spoke up.

“Wow, guess the twink  _ really _ didn’t wanna date ya, eh Saihara?”

Miu’s joking tone pricked at Shuuichi’s already wounded heart.

The silence dissipated into over-lapped sentiments.

“Iruma! Don’t be rude!” 

“Oh come on we all knew this was coming.”

“What a jerk.”

“This is why no one likes him, just saying.”

“I knew it, pay up Amami.”

“Damn…”

“Gonta is sorry Ouma does not like Saihara back.”

“As expected from a degenerate male!”

“Nyeh.”

“I’m quite sorry, Saihara.”

“Atua says it simply wasn’t meant to be!”

Back and forth, their words felt hollow and meaningless.

It felt wrong. Not just wrong in that Shuuichi felt sick to his stomach, but wrong as in it didn’t make sense. Of course, that was probably just the anxiety talking. Why would Kokichi be interested in him anyway? A sorry excuse for a detective, a sorry excuse for a partner. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was he thinking?!

Shuuichi silently reached for his bag, trying to grab all of his things as soon as he could. He swung the bag over one shoulder, grabbed the rest of his books, and turned to leave.

Just as he was about to make his escape, Kaede interjected.

“Shuuichi?”

He turned to meet her concerned eyes.

“Are you okay?”

He smiled weakly.

“I-I’m fine.”

Kaede didn’t look convinced.

“Are you sure? How ‘bout we go somewhere? Just me and you, and Maki and Kaito.”

Shuuichi shook his head.

“No. I- I just wanna go to my room and… do my homework.”

Kaede pressed onward. She reached a hand, placing it on his shoulder.

“Come on, it’ll be fun-“

“No!”

Shuuichi shouted. Kaede pulled back, startled.

“Shu-“

“Just leave me alone! Please.” He looked at Kaede with pleading eyes, trying to convey his urgency to leave.

With a sad nod, she stepped to the side, allowing to Shuuichi to dash out of the room and out of her reach. 

She turned to Maki and Kaito.

“I feel bad.”

Maki placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be.”

Kaito followed.

“Yeah! We did the right thing.”

Kaede shot a longing glance out to the hallway.

“Did we?” 

* * *

Shuuichi’s mind raced as he hastily walked down the halls. His heart was pounding. He just had to get out of there. Get back to his room and think because everything was far too confusing at the moment.

_ “He said no, he said no, he said no, he said-“ _

But wait, that was a lie, wasn’t it? Because Kokichi hadn’t denied him. Of course, body language is always a factor in these matters, and there was likely something to be said by Kokichi’s decision to bolt for the hills instead of just giving an answer. 

_ “He must hate me an awful amount to go so far as to run away instead of just saying no.” _

While his mind ran freely, his feet carried him back to his dorm, relying on muscle memory. Before he knew it, Shuuichi was faced with the interior of his dorm room.

He turned the lights all the way down while chucking his backpack and books across the room with reckless abandon with the other.

Shuuichi flopped onto the bed with a groan.

He was so tired, he wanted to sleep for a thousand years. 

He hoped tomorrow he’d be able to talk to Kokichi at the least, hopefully be able to clear things out. Maybe they could still be friends? He didn’t want to lose Kokichi, he’d be fine with just being friends, so long as he could see Kokichi again. He sighed rolling over and covering his head with his sheets. He’d deal with this tomorrow. 

The next day Shuuichi couldn’t even meet Kokichi’s eyes. Then again, neither could anyone else.

Kokichi didn’t show up to class.

* * *

“He’s probably just hiding in his room, cause he knows we’ll beat him up when he comes out!”

“With an attitude like that, I don’t blame him…”

“Gonta says that friends should not be mean to friend Kokichi!”

“Aw shut it Gonta, he’s a little shit and he deserves to have that grin slapped off his face.”

The class was scattered around the room, sitting on desks or standing around, holding light conversation to pass the remaining time of their break.

“It  _ is  _ weird that he didn’t show up…” Tsumugi pointed out. “He hasn’t missed class in… actually I don’t think Ouma’s ever missed class.”

Miu scoffed, placing a hand behind her as she leaned back on a nearby desk.

“Bullshit! He’s musta skipped one time or another!”

“Actually,”

Everyone turned their attention to Himiko, sitting on the window sill. 

“Ouma once told me he liked going to class more than staying in his room cause, ‘watching you guys mess around is super not boring in comparison to a stupid old dorm room!’ So it’s not that far-fetched.” Himiko explained tiredly. 

“And why would he tell you that?” Miu demanded. “He’s probably just fucking lying again.”

Himiko shrugged, turning her attention to the birds outside.

“It is concerning that we haven’t heard from him,” Kiibo noted. “Should one of us go and see if he’s okay?

“Do whatever the fuck you want, I don’t give a shit.”

Kiibo nodded, turning to the other students.

“Does anyone want to go check on Ouma and make sure he’s alright?”

The room was silent, as everyone averted their eyes.

“I’ll do it.” Shuuichi broke the silence to everyone’s surprise.

“After what he did to you yesterday?” Rantaro asked.

“I want to.” Shuuichi insisted.

“Are you sure?”

Shuuichi nodded.

“I’ll be fine guys, don’t worry.” He assured.

“If he lays a hand on you…” Kaito threatened.

“It’s okay. Everything will be fine, so just… chill out.”

With that, he left.

* * *

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. _

Kokichi tensed under the pile of blankets he’d hid under. He knew it was a bad idea to skip class, but he just couldn’t bear to face everyone. He just had to wait things out, and whoever was knocking would go away eventually.

“Ouma?” Shuuichi’s voice called through the door.

Kokichi winced. Out of everyone who could’ve come knocking, it just had to be Shuuichi.

“Ouma, are you alright?”

Kokichi didn’t respond.

“I’m gonna come in, okay?”

Oh no. That wasn’t supposed to happen. 

With a click of a door knob, the dark room was filled with light.

Kokichi tried to imagine what Shuuichi was seeing right now. The room was messy, full of boxes, paper, and empty soda bottles. A bed sat in the centre of the back wall, covered in pillows, clearly with a person underneath the layers of blankets. He wasn’t very well hidden.

“Ouma?”

To Shuuichi’s surprise (judging by his facial expression), Kokichi poked his head out from the cocoon of blankets. His hair was a mess and the dark circles under his eyes were much more visible than usual. 

“What are you doing here?” 

His voice was laced with hurt and pain.

Shuuichi closed the door behind him, then returned his attention to Kokichi.

“I came to check on you. You never miss class.”

Kokichi didn’t have the energy to construct a complicated lie for Shuuichi to unravel.

“I don’t want you here.”

A simple one would have to do. Shuuichi nodded, staying in place. It was too dark for Kokichi to tell what face he was making.

“I’ll leave in a second, I just wanted to make sure you were okay…”

“Well I’m  _ fine, _ so just leave me alone.”

Bitterness and regret seeped into Kokichi’s words. He just needed Shuuichi to leave him be.

Saihara stepped towards the door.

“I- I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I never meant to be insensitive. It’s okay if you don’t like me back.”

“That’s not the problem.” Kokichi admitted, hanging his head.

Shuuichi paused.

“Then, what is?”

Kokichi stayed silent. With a sigh, Shuuichi continued forward. He placed his hand on the doorknob,

“The problem is I love you, okay!”

And immediately drew it back. Shuuichi whipped around to face Kokichi once more.

“You- what?”

“I love you!”

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut, still wrapped in his blankets.

Shuuichi walked towards the bed, sitting on the end to face the other boy. 

“Then why did you run from me? Why didn’t you just say so?”

Shuuichi was so damn confused. He just wanted to know what on earth was happening. Did Kokichi really like him back? He didn’t seem to be lying…

“Because you deserve better!” Kokichi screamed, tears formed at the edge of his eyes. Real ones, instead of the crocodile tears Shuuichi often saw. He sat in shock for a second, unsure of what to say. Kokichi continued.

“Everyone knows I’d make a terrible partner, everyone says so! I’m just a liar you can’t trust. Why… why would someone as great as you want to date someone as awful as me?” He sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeves and trying to hide his face.

“Who says that?” Shuuichi asked.

“Everyone!”

The tears flowed faster and Shuuichi’s heart ached.

“Everyone tells me all the time. And I know they’re right, but I kept liking you anyway ‘cause I’m a selfish terrible monster.”

“Ouma…” Shuuichi asked gently. “What have they said to you?”

“Nothing! I…” Kokichi trailed off, crying softly.

Shuuichi reached his arms around the smaller boy, enveloping him in a hug. Kokichi flinched, hissing in pain before he could help himself. 

Shuuichi drew back, looking over Kokichi with concern.

“Ouma? Are you okay?”

“I’m. Fine.” He muttered through clenched teeth, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“You don’t look fine…” Shuuichi reached forward as Kokichi curled inward. “Just let me see. I want to make sure you’re really alright.”

Kokichi tried to shuffle away but ended up revealing his stomach in the process. Shuuichi’s eyes widened. Kokichi’s midriff was covered in a large bruise, a purple-red streaking across his skin. He tried to hide it with a blanket, but it was too late. Shuuichi had already seen.

Hastily, Kokichi tried to cover his tracks.

“That’s just make-up, I’ve tricked you!”

The detective wasn’t buying it.

“That’s a lie. You weren’t expecting anyone to come here, and you haven’t left your room to see anyone, so there’s no reason you would fake it.”

Kokichi sighed.

“You’re too smart for your own good sometimes.” He muttered.

Shuuichi placed a gentle hand on Kokichi’s shoulder.

“What happened to you?” The concern in his voice was almost too much for Kokichi to bear. “And don’t lie, cause you know I’ll figure it out.”

Kokichi usually loved the fact his beloved could sort out the truth from deceit, but this time he wished he wasn’t so good at it.

_ “I just want to protect you from the truth.”  _ Kokichi thought.

“I- I can’t tell you.”

Shuuichi wasn’t expecting that.

“What do you mean?”

“You already know too much. They told me not to tell anyone.”

“Ouma…”

“It doesn’t matter, I was asking for it.”

“No.” Shuuichi looked away, keeping his head downcast.

“Hm?”

“No! You didn’t  _ deserve  _ this! You didn’t deserve to be hurt, you didn’t deserve to be scared to tell me whats wrong, you didn’t deserve any of this, and you  _ never will!” _

“Sh-Shuuichi?”

Shuuichi whipped around to meet the other’s eyes, his own tearing up.

“Kokichi, listen to me.” He said, tone switching to seriousness as he used Kokichi first name. “I love you. I’ll always love you, no matter what anyone else says, no matter what anyone else does, I’ll love you.”

“...Really?” 

Kokichi didn’t care how vulnerable he sounded. Right now he was with the only person in the world he trusted and he was safe. Shuuichi nodded.

Kokichi let out a soft sob as Shuuichi wrapped him in a gentle hug, holding him protectively.

Tomorrow they would have hell to pay, but right now, all that mattered was the two of them, hugging tightly. They loved each other, it didn’t matter what anyone else would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking bout doing an epilogue chapter, what do y'all think?  
Please leave a comment if you can, they make my day  
(oh and if ya wanna join my fanfic writing [discord](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh) that'd be chill)  
Thanks for reading!   
(^-^)/


	3. Everyone Talks (but I'll cast their words away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!! life just kinda hit me like a truck, but y'all dont wanna hear bout that stuff so  
Thanks for over 100 kudos!!!! this is now my most popular fic!!!!!!

“Alright, ready to do this?”

Shuuichi looked over to his boyfriend, lingering by the door.

Kokichi kept his head down, purple wisps of hair falling in front of his face and obscuring his face from Shuuichi’s view.

“Kokichi?”

Kokichi didn’t respond. Shuuichi walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” He said gently, “Everything is gonna turn out fine ok? I’ll be right here. No one is gonna hurt you.”

Kokichi lifted his eyes to meet Shuuichi. He grinned.

“Ni-shi-shi! Did you think I was _scared_!? No way! I don’t care about what any of our classmates think!”

Shuuichi leaned over to take Kokichi’s hand. He held on to it firmly. “Of course not.”

Shuuichi turned back to the classroom door, leading Kokichi along. The pair entered the classroom, hands still intertwined.

Classmates were scattered around the room. Some talked to each other as the waited for class to start, others pulled out books or other assorted items from their bags. Kaede sat with Maki and Kaito, scribbling some notes on her sheet music while the pair talked. Gonta, Korekiyo and Hoshi compared notes from a recent assignment, clustered around a couple of desks pushed together. Miu, Tenko, Angie, and Himiko sat around each other, gossiping about nothing in particular. Tsumugi was giving an animated lecture about the world building of a recent shounen while Amami, Kiibo and Kirumi listened. As Kokichi and Shuuichi entered the room, everyone’s attention turned to them once again.

“Ah, It’s good to see you both. You aren’t usually this late.” Kirumi said.

“Sorry about that,” Shuuichi apologized. “We got caught up.”

Miu laughed. “Yeah, got caught up fucking each other huh?”

A blush rose to Shuuichi’s cheeks. “W-we weren’t- No!” He stammered. 

“Shut up Miu,” Kaito said, “There’s no way Shuuichi would be into Ouma. At least not anymore.”

There was no mistaking the contempt behind Kaito’s words.

“I dunno! Maybe Shy-hara’s just a masochist!” Miu justified, glaring at Kaito. “Bet he’d love being with someone who treats him like dirt.”

“Regardless,” Maki interjected. “Shuuichi isn’t dating anyone, let alone _Ouma_.”

Their words annoyed Shuuichi beyond his comprehension. Was this how Kokichi felt everyday? He couldn’t listen to it any longer.

“Actually,” He spoke up. “I _am_ dating Kokichi. And I’d appreciate it if you all stopped saying stuff like that about my boyfriend.”

Shuuichi’s voice was a lot cooler and dismissive than he, or anyone else, had expected.

The room was silent.

“Really? That’s not just some prank?”

Kokichi pulled the attention to himself and away from Shuuichi.

“Now now, I thought you all knew better! My beloved isn’t a liar like me! It’s true! Shuuichi is all~ mine now! None of you can have him!”

He stuck his tongue out at everyone, casting shady eyes around the room.

“Oh yeah?” Miu jeered. “Prove it.”

Kokichi shrugged.

“If you say so.”

He yanked on Shuuichi’s hand pulling him down to Kokichi’s level. He pecked Shuuichi on the lips for a split second, but in clear enough view for the entire class to see.

Shuuichi blushed profusely.

“Happy now?” Kokichi deadpanned.

But Miu's response was drowned out by the rest of their classmates erupting into various reactions.

“whOA!”

“Keep that to yourselves!”

“Men!”

“Woooo!! Get some!”

“The magic… of love…”

“…nice.”

“Gross.”

“Just like in yaoi!”

Before Shuuichi and Kokichi knew it, they were surrounded by classmates all talking at once. Some were supportive, others criticizing.

Kaede looked toward the clump of classmates surrounding the pair. She stayed in her seat. Kaito and Maki exchanged a solemn glance. 

Kokichi held onto Shuuichi’s hand tightly, and Shuuichi did the same. Their classmates would say what they liked, but in the end it didn’t matter. There was only one person who’s opinion mattered. Their grips on each other tightened, and they promised to never let go.

As words and opinions came at the pair from every side, they both let their thoughts roll forward.

_“I’m glad I kept going.”_

_“I’m glad I let him in.”_

Ideas conflicting in individual minds in worry and uncertainty.

_“I’m scared of what might happen in the future.”_

_“I’m scared we might get hurt.”_

Defined by ideals for the future.

_“But if we can do it together…”_

_“I won’t let anything bad to happen to him.”_

Casting aside their walls and worries.

_“Who cares what they think.”_

_“I’ll show him the truth.”_

Connected to each other.

_“There’s only one person whose opinion matters.”_

_“There’s only one person I trust this much.”_

At last, thoughts uniting into one.

_“And I’m holding his hand.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the end, sry its short!  
although... some of you in the comments were talking about how you wanted to see Shuuichi call his friends out on how they were treating Kokichi. I also happened to write a longer, angsty-er, version of this epilogue, that I think could be re-worked. So...  
Are you guys interested in a sequel?  
I made a strawpoll, lemme know!!  
You can also leave a comment! (if theres anything u wanna see in a potential sequel, lemme know there)  
Thanks for reading!!  
[Discord!](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh) [Poll!](https://www.strawpoll.me/18880767)


End file.
